Andy Biersack x Ronnie Radke
by ChibbyTwinky
Summary: This is a story about two people named Andy Biersack and Ronnie Radke (Real people, look them up) They are two new students in a high school, that soon become friends. Violence, drama, romance, and sexual tension fill this story. *Disclaimer* This fanfiction contains three rape scenes*
1. Chapter 1

Ronnie's POV:

I stop outside the hell hole people call high school. It was my first day here at this school, but luckily I was a senior so I would be at the top of the grades.

As soon as I step inside the place, people snicker and stare at me. I do stand out a bit in my black skinny jeans, band shirt, and eyeliner. Not to mention my hair, which I didn't have time to style this morning because I would've missed my bus. Not that I cared if I did, I just needed to get out of my dark, lonely "home".

Walking as quick as I can, I go and check in at the office. The lady at the desk, which according to her name tag says Ms. Kaltz, gives me a funny look as I sign my name on the new students list. She is apparently the one who is going to show me and a few other new people to their classes.

I slide into a nearby seat next to a nerdy looking boy. He tries to make casual conversation with the other person sitting next to him to avoid having to look at me. I drum my fingers on my leg as I sit there awkwardly with people staring at me.

At last, Ms. Kaltz stands up from her seat behind the desk. "Alright new students, my name is Ms. Kaltz and I will be showing you to your classes today." I roll my eyes as she gives us all a dull, fake smile and begins leaving the office.

She must really hate her job.

Andy's POV:

I rush hurriedly into the school. "I hope I'm not late.." I mutter to myself as I look around for the office. When I spot my destination, I see people already exiting the room with a teacher. With a sigh of relief, I walk up to the group and join them as we begin to travel around the crowded school to drop people off at their 1st period.

It's kind of pitiful to have a teacher lead you around on your first day. Especially when you are in high school. But I can't complain much, since I have no idea where I am going.

"Here we are at Mr. Snead's science room. Does anyone have this class?" The teacher asks, looking around the bunch of people she is leading. Me and one other kid step out of the group and head into the class.

When we go inside, our new teacher Mr. Snead assigns me and the other kid to a table together. I take a seat as he starts the roll call. "Lauren Corra?" He yells, looking around till he spots the girl who replies to the name. "Ronnie Radke?" The kid next to me raises his hand off the table he's now drawing Satan symbols on.

Muttering to himself, the teacher marks down his name. "Hm..Andy Biersack?" I don't bother to look up and reply as he calls my name, but I give an effortless raise of my hand. My partner Ronnie looks over at me with a smirk on his face. "So, I finally get your name?"

"Me?" He nods and says "Yeah, I asked you at the door. You must not have been paying attention." I shrug a little and he turns away. Well at least he talks and isn't shy about it. " _Maybe I'll even try to make friends with him_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie's POV:

I can't help but glance at my science partner Andy every once and a while. He is damn adorable when he is concentrated on his work, blue eyes narrowed a bit with his eyebrows furrowed the slightest. I try focusing on my own work, but I end up just flat out staring at him. His long black hair frames his perfect jawline amazingly. I decide to take a better look at the classroom to distract myself from him.

I pick out only one interesting thing, which is a black and white painted skull, obviously given to the teacher by the an art student or the art teacher. I sigh in boredom and begin sketching on my paper until the bell finally rings. I pack my my things, then decide to wait for Andy at the door.

When he finishes stuffing his things into his bag, he hesitates to start leaving class because he sees me waiting for him at the door. After a moment, he makes up his mind and walks to the door. I fall in step beside him once he exits. "So, are you going to tell me about yourself or not?" I ask, curious to know as much as possible about this strange boy.

"Uhm..." He looks shyly away. I get the feeling he's intimidated by me, so I give him a friendly nudge on the shoulder "I won't bite. I can be a nice guy." He smiles at that. "Well, you already know my name, so that's out of the way. The only interesting thing about me is that I like bands." I nod, glancing down at his Motley Crue T-shirt. "I can see we definitely dress alike."

He stops at a class, frowning a bit "Sorry, but this is my next class...maybe we could meet up at lunch?" I smile. "Yeah of course! You are the only person I know, and I don't feel like sitting alone." He returns my smile, "Me either, so I'll see you then?"

Andy's POV:

I'm practically running down the hall to get to the lunchroom because I am so excited to see Ronnie again. I did think he was a bit frightening at first, but I can tell he's a cool and caring guy. As soon as I enter the cafeteria, I start searching for him. Unable to pick him out in the flooded place, I figure I'll wait in the lunch line to receive my food. I start to think to myself " _Will he notice the anxiety I get around him_? _Does he actually want to be my friend? What will he do when I tell him.._ "

While I'm waiting in the longest line in history, I keep looking around for Ronnie. Since I am distracted at the moment, a few "jocks" decide it would be a fantastic idea to start picking on me. "Hey, look at this skinny little faggot." A muscular blonde one comments, jabbing me in the ribs. At the sudden pain in my side, I am pulled back to what's in front of me.

"Yeah, he seems to be one of those emo bitches too." A short ginger snickers. "Fuck off.." I mutter irritably. I am pretty tall, but the boys surrounding me are all pretty beefy and muscular, so I know I won't be able to do much.

Though I am unafraid of defending myself, there are four of them and one of me. "Oh you want us to leave you alone?" The blonde smirks devilishly and pushes me. "Fuck off!" I say louder and more angrily. "I don't think so little fuckboy." With that, I pull his shoulders downward and knee him in the stomach. It helps a little but his gang quickly restrains me.

I writhe around to escape their grip, but I'm too weak against the three holding me back. The blonde, who is now angry as well, collides his fist with my nose. I groan out in pain. This only encourages him to strike out at my stomach " _Where the hell are the damn teachers!?_ " I yell in my head, too winded to scream out loud. "See! You're just a pathetic bitch!" My attacker sneers, injuring me more.

Ronnie's POV:

My math teacher Mr. Bitch as I call him now, thought it as a great idea to hold me back in class for an extra five minutes for not paying attention in class. I can't help the fact I hate math and Andy is on my mind. Irritated, I tap my pencil violently against my desk to annoy my teacher.

After what feels like years, he gives me the "okay" to leave. I jump out of my seat and make a run for the door, slinging my backpack onto my shoulder once I'm in the hall.

With no teachers around, I run as fast as I can go. I can't wait to see Andy again! With the cafeteria in sight, I put in an extra burst of speed. Rushing inside the food room, I end up sliding across the floor a bit to slow down. Since I'm unable to spot him in the crowd, I head to the lunch line because I knew he has to be there if he isn't at a table already waiting for me.

My excited mood immediately turns sour when the scene unfolds in front of me, though.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy's POV:

With as much power as I can muster, I try to kick the guy holding me from behind in what hopefully will be his crotch. When I hear a crunching sound and a howl of agony from behind me, I know I hadn't hit him in the exact place, but rather his leg. All I can do is smirk at the fact my combat boots came in handy when it came to injuring people. The guy holding me on the right tightens his grip on my arm and shoulder until I swear he is drawing blood.

The one on my left loosens his grip, so I take the chance to try to hurt him as well. I don't get as good of a hit, but I do manage to get my arm in a better position you could say. The attacker in front of me swings at my face again.

When his fist collides with my jaw, black spots appearing in my now blurry vision. My sight becomes less focused, blackness rimming the edges of my eyes. It most certainly hurts like hell.

I spit out a bit of blood, smiling at him like the dip shit I am. "Come on, give me your best fucking shot!" I spit in his face.

Bad move on my part. He hits me in my stomach a few more times which makes me want to vomit. I try to kick him as well, but all my strength vanished when he hit my stomach the last time.

The blonde laughs at me "You trying to hit me little bitch? I don't think-" Sentence cut off, he falls on his face in front of me. That's when I notice someone is on his back. My vision is blurring badly to the point where I can hardly see the floor.

I can sense that the ones holding me back don't know what to do. Help their leader, or keep me away. I mumble something incoherent to myself, as I start losing feeling in my body. Finally making up their minds, my restrainers leave me and go to help their "friend" with the person smashing his face onto the ground.

Ronnie's POV:

"Mother fucker! Stay away from my friend!" I slam the person's head under me into the ground once more before I'm pushed off. I jump back to my feet, pissed off even more that someone interrupted my beating on this asshole.

As I prepare to lunge at anyone in sight, the guy I was originally attacking unsteadily gets to his feet, his buddies supporting him a bit. As they began stumbling away, my rage being taken with them, I look over to Andy who is now hardly conscious.

I automatically run to his side as he falls to his knees, eyes blinking slowly. "Hey, hey can you hear me?" I try to make him focus on me, but his gaze drifts. "Come on, you gotta' stand up for me." I pull him onto his feet and start to half drag, half walk him to the nurse.

This almost feels cliche, like we should be in a movie.

Pulling my legs to my chest, I sit in an office chair as I wait for the nurse or better yet, Andy himself. I rest my forehead against my knees, sighing to try to calm my strained nerves. "That fucker better watch himself or he'll be dead." I grumble to myself in hate. " _Why did my stupid teacher keep me in class! I could've been there to help him sooner._ " I clench my fists, looking up and around to ease my once more growing rage.

At last, the nurse walks out and I straighten up "You're going to have to head back to class, Mr. Radke. Andy is going to be sent home." I nod, standing up with my head down and I start to walk out. "Tell him I said I hope he feels better." I call over my shoulder to the nurse. She gives me a smile "Alright. I'm sure that'll cheer him up a bit." I shrug and exit the office. "What a first day of school.." I hiss.

The rest of the day, I can hardly stand to be around anyone. Everything sets me off, from an accidental push in the hall, to a cough or sneeze. I keep wanting to bang my head into my desk as I sit in my last period.

When the teacher finally lets us do our class work, I put my headphones in and just listen to music which always calms me down. When the bell rings, I am one of the last to leave the classroom. I sigh to myself, "Please be okay..." And head out of the school, putting my hoodie up to blend in with all the other useless kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie's POV:

I lean against the wall of the school, pulling out my box of cigarettes and lighter. Andy hadn't been at school for three days and I am starting to worry. " _Why isn't he back yet.._ " I wonder. I put my addiction to my lips, taking a deep breath inward. Smoking has been the only thing to keep me sane, to keep my fear and anxiety at ease. "You're going to be my friend today." I say aloud to my cigarette.

"Do you not have any friends?" I jump at the sound of a voice in front of me. I hadn't realized someone had walked up to me. "Uh.." My hand rubs the back of my neck as I try not to show my embarrassment for being so jumpy. But a light blush creeps onto my cheeks. "I do have one friend you could say. He just hasn't been here for a while."

I look the girl in front of me up and down. The top part of her hair is dyed black, the middle dyed purple, and the rest blue with small streaks of red and white here and there. It looks quite like a galaxy, actually. It covers part of her face, but from what I can see on the other side, is that she has big hazel eyes. She's quite short, about 5'1 and pale, but she's cute.

"So do you have a name?" I question. She rolls her eyes. "Well duh. It's Kaylee." I can tell she's trying to sound confident. She must be shy. "I'm Ronnie, Ronnie Radke." I hold out my hand for her to shake, but she doesn't move. "Oh come on," I pull her by he arm and yank her into a hug. "Don't be an antisocial bundle of hate."

She smiles, pushing me away. "Isn't that what you are? Considering the fact you're behind the school alone, talking to your cigarette?" I give her a fake glare "I have privileges, being the man I am!" She gasps, "Sexist fuck!" I laugh as she pushes my shoulder.

We hear the bell ring inside the school. "I think class is going to start." Kaylee shrugs and I smirk, walking away. "I'll see you around!" I shout as I go around to the front. Already, I don't want to be here. I put my headphones in as usual and turn the volume up as high as it can go as I walk to 1st period.

Andy's POV:

I lay in my bed, my face and stomach hurting. Even after three days of medicine, rest, and bandages, I still feel like shit. I try shifting onto my side, but the agony of moving even the slightest bit, hurts. "Fuuuck." I groan, draping my arm across my forehead. I close my eyes to block out the sunlight creeping into my room.

When I had come home on Monday, I was basically unconscious. Not quite, but almost. Though not enough for me to see myself in my bedroom mirror. I have to give credit to the asshole who beat the shit out of me. He left some nasty looking bruises.

My lip had a cut down it, on the right side. The skin on my cheek bone was swollen like hell, all purple, black, and blue. Pretty colors, but not a pretty look on my perfect face.

Yes, my perfect face. I don't consider myself ugly, and I indulge on my good features, because it is the only thing I can be selfish about and still be truthful.

"I should've given Ronnie my number that day.." I mutter to myself "Those damn pieces of shit just had to mess it up." My head starts to pound from being stuck in my stuffy room. I struggle to remove my sheets from my legs and sit up. "I have to go to school tomorrow." I say with determination.

With my mind focused on Ronnie, bad scenarios form in my head. " _Will he think of me differently? Did he become friends with those jerks that hurt me..?_ " One bad thing about leaving me alone with my thoughts, is that I will overthink in the worst ways possible. At least it keeps me busy till I fall asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy's POV:

The next day I beg my mum to let me go back to school. I knew she didn't believe me when I said I was alright, so she said if I wanted to come home, I was allowed to call her. Thank you for being a good mum, at least.

Struggling to move to my closet, I pick out a Misfits shirt and a baggy pair of jeans to wear. It already hurt so much when I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, I don't bother to make sure my hair looks okay. I make my way down the stairs and out of the house.

Trudging down the sidewalk, I get a little nervous. " _What if he's not even at school today?_ " I shake my head as I find myself overthinking yet again. And I obviously thought about the marks on my face this morning.

Especially since my bruises are still a bit visible. They definitely faded, and my lip healed quite marvelously, but they are still visible. And they hurt like hell.

With my high school in sight, I slow down. Even if Ronnie's there, nothing could change the fact I had I go sit through eight hours of boring shit I'll never use in life.

Making my way to the courtyard, I search for Ronnie. I walk around to see if I'll be able to find him, but there is no sign of him. " _He's probably just late or something_."

With the pain in my stomach and sides beginning to hurt even more than before, I stop looking around to rest against a wall. "Fuck my life.." I groan to myself. I start to hate myself even more once I realize I didn't bring my headphones.

"Damn the world." I continue to look around. A few minutes later the bell rings and I frown, for I haven't spotted Ronnie anywhere. "Forget this bullshit." As I start to walk away from the school, I finally see him coming around from behind the school.

I hesitate to approach him. " _How will he react when he sees me?_ " I mentally slap myself before going over to him. I pull his shoulder back a little, since I'm moving behind him. He whips around, as if he's angry by the fact I touched him. His expression quickly lightens as soon as he realizes it's me.

Ronnie's POV:

"You're back!" I nearly tackle him when I jump at him to hug him. I don't notice the fact I'm being extra gentle with him, even though I jumped at him, for I basically always am rough. "I couldn't leave you here to suffer by yourself." I smile and reluctantly release him from my grip. "Are you feeling any better since Monday?" Andy shakes his head, looking down.

I can't help but feel pity for the poor kid. He's skinny and vulnerable. "I guess being able to stretch your muscles will help?" He shrugs. "Sitting at a desk is considered stretching my muscles?"

I roll my eyes "I guess it's not..want to ditch school then?" He looks up at me in surprise. "What?" I take his hand and lead him away. "And we're off!" I quickly release him once we're away from the school grounds so I don't make things awkward.

We stroll down the street together with me having to slow down every once in a while so Andy can catch up. "Do you have any place in particular you want to go?" He shakes his head in reply. "Okay, well I hope you like coffee, because we're going to the local coffee shop."

He nods in agreement. "Sure." As we take a left for a shortcut, I choose to make conversation. "How come you came back to school if you're not feeling okay?" He doesn't speak for a moment, like he's afraid to tell me what's on his mind. "I came back to hang out with you.." I put my hand on my chest dramatically. "I feel so appreciated!"

We both laugh and I continue. "Am I really that cool?" He smirks. "Definitely. Plus you had no way to keep in contact with me, since I haven't given you my number or address or whatever."

I nod and open the door for us when we reach the door of the coffee shop. A dull looking waitress seats us at a two person table and hands us menus. "So are you getting anything?" I question as I browse the menu in front of me. "No shit." He says sarcastically.

"Don't be all sour." I smile up at him. He continues to search for something, even though there wasn't much to choose from. A woman comes over to our table and takes our orders of coffee. "Has anything interesting happened since I've been gone?" Andy questions me.

It doesn't take me long to remember Kaylee, the person I've been meeting up with. "As a matter of fact, there is. I met this girl named Kaylee yesterday behind the school building."

I take notice of the expression that crosses his face when I mention my friend. "Oh..that's cool." He says and looks over to the waitress bringing our coffee. I frown a little, but quickly hide it when he looks back to me. "She's a little bit strange and quiet, but she's not that bad. You should meet her on Monday with me."

Andy shifts a bit in his seat. Why is he acting so uncomfortable? "Yeah sure, I guess. It would be nice to have more then just you as a friend." He smirks at me, and I do the same. "I'm hoping that's not an insult."

Andy's POV:

Me and Ronnie basically spent the whole day together at our table in the small coffee place, making sucky small talk. When he had told me about the girl Kaylee, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Of course I was glad he had made a friend, but I worry that he might forget about me.

He stretches and stands after he pays for the bill, which we argued about for almost 15 minutes. We head out onto the sidewalk. "Hey, what's your phone number? So I can talk to you." He asks after a moment of silence. I absentmindedly give him my number, for I am to caught up in my thoughts.

"You alright?" I shake my head and focus more. "Just thinking.." I mumble and he puts his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "You seem to do that a a lot." I shrug with a quiet sigh. "Maybe a little.." I bite my lip, enjoying his arm around me a bit to much.

We stop at the curb and wait for the cars to pass. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I shake my head. "I'll be fine." We cross the street and I turn to walk to the right. "Text me tonight!" Ronnie calls as I speed away with a smile.


End file.
